IBC-13 CONTINUES STRONG STREAK IN NATIONWIDE RATINGS IN MAY
June 2, 2015 Sequestered TV station IBC-13 sustained its leadership in nationwide TV viewing across urban and rural homes in May as it hit an average audience share of 24%, or seven percentage points higher compared to ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 36%, according to data from Kantar Media. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC-13 whose tagline as Pinoy Ang Dating!, the government-sequestered radio-TV network which is putting up for privatization while earning the revenues, ratings and income, remains undisputed in the primetime (6PM-12MN) block after recording an average audience share of 22%, which is 17 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 49% and GMA’s 32%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Led by the longest-running and top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? that recorded average national TV rating of 35.2%, Kapinoy Network's Kapinoy Primetime maintained its supremacy with the longest-running light fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess, and the recently concluded light fantasy action-superhero series Voltron Man. Voltron Man remains on top strongly with an average national TV rating of 34.1% for May, compared to rival programs like the oncluded run for Nathaniel (32.8%) and Pari ‘Koy (15.8%). Janella: A Teen Princess also concluded its run strongly with an average national TV rating of instantly with an average TV rating of 33.8%, compared to rival programs, Inday Bote (17.8%) and My Love From the Star (10.3%). Meanwhile, more TV viewers continue to get hooked on IBC-13’s weekend offerings: Born to be a Superstar (32.7%), Express Balita (28.4%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (24.9%) and T.O.D.A.S. (19.9%). Basketball fans will also watching for male audience for the PBA games with the 2015 PBA Governors' Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (29.6%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters (26.5%), which is an verge Tv ratings respectively. Aside from leading TV viewership, IBC’s AM radio station DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 also remains unbeatable in Mega Manila in the first quarter of 2015, according to Kantar Media Radio Audience Measurement’s latest survey. DZTV-AM continues to be the most listened AM radio station with an average audience share of 25%, compared to rival stations DZMM (29%), DWWW (21%), DZRH (16%), and DZBB (10%). This year, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) has been named as the Best TV Station in the country by 6 different award giving bodies from industry to universities, such as the KBP Golden Dove Awards, USTv Student’s Choice Awards, Gawad Tanglaw Awards, Gawad Kamalayan Awards and Eastern Visayas State University’s (EVSU) Students’ Choice Mass Media Awards. Also, voted the Best TV Station at the Northwest Samar State University’s Students’ Choice Awards For Radio and Television and Gandingan: UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, PTV, IBC, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. 'Top 20 Programs' # Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (IBC) - 35.2% # Voltron Man (IBC) - 34.1% # Janella: A Teen Princess (IBC) - 33.8% # Nathaniel (ABS-CBN) - 33.5% # Born to be a Superstar (IBC) - 32.7% # Forevermore (ABS-CBN) - 32.3% # Pangako Sa'yo (ABS-CBN) - 32.1% # Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN) - 31.2% # Your Face Sounds Familiar (ABS-CBN) - 30.6% # 2015 PBA Governors' Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (IBC) - 29.6% # Express Balita (IBC) - 28.4% # Rated K (ABS-CBN) - 27.6% # TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) - 27.0% # 2015 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters (IBC) - 26.5% # Wansapanataym (ABS-CBN) - 25.4% # Maya Loves Sir Chief (IBC) - 24.9% # Home Sweetie Home (ABS-CBN) - 21.5% # Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (GMA) - 21.0% # Bridges of Love (ABS-CBN) - 20.9% # T.O.D.A.S. (IBC) - 19.9%